Behind Closed Doors
by randomness6
Summary: Take Torchwood, add Rhys, Captain John Hart, a poodle and you will end up with one traumatised Unit Operative.


**Behind Closed Doors**

**I don't own Torchwood. If I did CoE would never happen.**

"So, Abigail, how was your first day being seconded to Torchwood?" asked Danielle as she sipped hot chocolate while sitting at Abigail's couch. Abigail shook her head before asking, "Are you sure you want to know?" Danielle grinned before nodding.

"Okay, it went like this," Abigail explained as she went over the days events.

Every year a Unit operative is seconded to Torchwood to help with basic things such as paperwork, computer work and thos year the choice was between Abigail and Danielle. Both of them wanted to go but for different reasons. Abigail wanted to meet the team especially Ianto Jones and Captain Jack Harkness. Danielle wanted to go to the meet the team aswell but she also wanted to help with the autopsies. Eventually, after weeks the bosses decided who would get to go.

"Abigail Brown. Report to the sergeant's office," echoed from the speakers surrounding her. Everyone looked at her and a couple of the more immature people started singing, "You're in trouble. You're in trouble." You would think they were still in primary school with the way they act sometimes. Abigail gracefully stood up before walking towards the door. At least, it would have been graceful if she hadn't stumbled. She walked through the winding corridors before stopping in front of the sergeant's office. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself before standing up tall and knocking four times.

"Enter," a voice echoed from within the room. "Sir, you wanted to see me," Abigail said clearly.

"Yes, you have been seconded to Torchwood."

So there she was the next day standing outside a tourist office trying to get up the nerve to go in. However something made up her mind for her. _Plop. Plop._ There was bird poop right were she had been standing only moments ago. She stepped to the side as more landed were she had just been. She walked around in a circle for a second noticing that the birds kept doing the toilet right where she had been just before. She finally decided it would be better going inside now rather than waiting for the birds to poo on her. She ran over to the tourist office before wrenching open the door. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She looked around as she walked to the desk. "Can I help you?" she heard from behind her. God she loved welsh accents. She turned around and she thought that this man must have had surgery because he was HOT.

"I'm from Unit," she stuttered. 'You idiot Abigail. Great first impression.' The young welshman just smiled as he walked over to the desk he had just vacated. He bent down and pressed a button just underneath. He stepped through before asking her to follow him. "Cute, sweet and has manners. Bet you he is gay!" Abigail thought to herself. She glanced at the dark walls before following him through the tunnel.

"Jack!" the welshman shouted. Cpt Jack Harkness appeared from the top of the stairs and grinned. "Everyone this is Abigail Brown. She's from Unit. Abigail, this is Toshiko Sato, our computer expert." He nodded to a Japanese woman who gave a friendly smile. "Gwen Cooper, our liason with the police." A welshwoman who just nodded at her. "Owen Harper, our resident doctor." Owen smirked at her before staring at Toshiko. "Ianto Jones, our beautiul archivist and general support officer." Ianto was the young welshman who smiled at her before waving hello. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"Hello," she said to them all.

"Oh and the other welshman over there is Rhys Williams. He's just visiting," Jack finished telling her. Rhys gave a small wave.

After the introductions were out the way everything was going great until...

_Beep._ Ianto groaned as he heard Jack's wrist strap beep. Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere. "Nice to see everyone,," he said. He glanced over at Ianto looking him up and down. "Eyecandy looking gorgeous as usual." he murmurred. Ianto just rolled his eyes.

"What's so bad about that?" Danielle asked interrupting Abigail's story. "Give me time!" Abigail said annoyed.

Later that afternoon. Abigail found out why Torchwood were so close. She walked up to the hot house to look at the plants and "AHH." She walked in on Ianto and Jack doing you know what. So you she went down to the autopsy bay to get some work done only to see Toshiko and Owen doing the same thing. Okay so she was starting to get embarressed and so went down to the vaults only to see Gwen and Rhys doing the same thing. 'Okay,' she thought, 'Has something happened with everyone's pheromone's' So she decided to go back to the main part of the hub and Cpt John Hart was doing it with... "John," she said, "You do realise that is a poodle."

**A/N This just goes to show what can happen when me and my best friend Danielle start talking.**


End file.
